Enter Flamedramon
The adventure continues as three new DigiDestined receive their digivices, and a new kind of evil threatens the digital world, in the form of the ruthless Digimon Emperor. Synopsis It's been three years since that fateful summer in the digital world, and the DigiDestined have moved on since then. Meanwhile, Digimon are being forced to run from the Digimon Emperor, in fear of being caught by one of his Dark Rings. A Gazimon, a Gotsumon, and a Unimon are caught. Back in the human world, T.K. is off for his first day of school (in the Japanese version; 5th grade, in the dub, 7th). On his way there, he runs into Yolei and Cody, who we later find out are the new Digidestined. They decide to make their way to school together. T.K. sees some people playing football (soccer), and at first glance mistakes a boy named Davis for Tai. In his new class T.K. finds Kari, and is delighted to be given a seat right beside her. However, Davis is less than overjoyed due to his everlasting crush on Kari, and is even more discouraged to find out they already know each other. Meanwhile, Tai is summoned to the Digital World by a message telling him that Agumon is in danger. He soon finds out he was summoned because Agumon and the others were not able to digivolve anymore. Realizing he was going to need more help, Tai sends an email to his sister, which is received by Yolei in the human world. Recognizing Tai's last name as the same as Kari's, she quickly delivers her the message. Luckily, the group runs into Izzy, who can assist them in getting the Digital World. The scene switches to Tai, Biyomon, Gatomon, and Agumon within a small cave where an egg with a sharp horn protruding from the shell lays in the center of a flat rock. Recognizing the Crest of Courage on the egg from his tag back from years ago, Tai tries and fails to pick up the egg, and in the process the digi-egg begins to glow, causing him to drop it abruptly. Three different colored balls of light fly out from the egg, and shoot past the group of four. The balls pass through the gate to the human world, and one goes to each of the new Digidestined -- Davis, Yolei, and Cody. Armed with a new Digivice, Davis tags along with T.K. and Kari in their flight to the Digital World. When Tai meets up with the three, he finds out that the balls of light or "fireflies," as he called them, were actually Digivices. He then leads them to the digi-egg he found. Each human attempts to remove the egg, but only Davis is able to lift it from its position. In doing so, a flash of light brightens the cave, and his Digimon, Veemon, appears. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor is watching the entire time. Simply by pressing a button, he summons a Monochromon enslaved by a Dark Ring, the Digimon Emperor's invention, to attack the four. Using the Digi-Egg of Courage, Davis enables Veemon to armor digivolve to Flamedramon, who destroys the Dark Ring and defeats the Monochromon. They then return to the human world seconds before the gate closed. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Hey, the weirdest thing just happened. This new kid said I reminded him of someone. He probably thinks I'm a movie star." :—'Davis Motomiya' introducing the main facet of his personality: narcissism. "It's heavier than my mom's meat loaf!" :—'Tai Kamiya' and his ongoing crusade against his mother's cooking. "My name's Veemon, but you can call me Veemon." :—'Veemon' isn't the most creative sort, is he? Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure 02 episodes